Toe-Straps
by Avi Fairchild
Summary: The amazing things one awkward geek's invention did to the sex lives of others...


"Sometimes, when I'm around you I have to remember which pain reliever cures headaches the quickest!" a male's voice echoed in the storage closet of the Performing Arts school.

"Oh, yeah? Well every time I talk to you it feels like that one time I fell down a brick wall onto concrete and almost broke my kneecaps!" a girl retorted.

"Didn't you enjoy that Jade? I remember a moan escaping your sick little lips that day…," the male spat.

"S...shut up Beck!"

"You put a rather awful insult out there, I'm not sure whether to be offended or laugh hysterically," he ran a hand through his smooth locks of mousy brown hair and then got this suspicious look on his face. He walked over to Jade and caressed her hair as if to soothe her, but then he gripped it hard and gave it a tug. Jade gasped and a blush rose in her cheeks. As soon as he let go of her raven colored hair she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back and pressed it there. Beck groaned.

"How do you like it? Does it feel as nice as it looks?" she let go of his arm and pushed him to the ground, "Stay!" She barked at him. He obeyed reluctantly.

"As nice as it looks?" he asked.

"You looked so submissive in that brief moment I had your hand twisted behind your back. I can only imagine how sweet it would be if I made you submit further…," Jade had snapped. As far as Beck was aware she had never been into this sort of stuff. Sure she acted like it, but that's all he ever assumed it was, an act. She straddled him on the floor.

"Jade, we're in school what if someone walks in, nnh…," his worry was silenced as Jade aggressively ground her hips against his. He grasped her waist and began to lovingly stroke her sides. God, he loved those curves. Jade wasn't one of those twigs like Tori, she had a fuller figure and was proud of it. He began to tug up her shirt.

"No." Jade moved his hands off her waist and pinned him down by them, "Move your body up a little." Beck did as he was told and found his hands cuffed to the floor with metal and leather straps that were screwed into the floor.

"What the hell are these?!" he struggled.

"Cinjun's toe-straps, he uses them to strap down his feet when he can't stand straight. They're all over the school…," a chill went down Beck's spine. All over the school meant they could do _this_ all over the school. He felt his member begin to get rock hard at the thought and the beautiful goddess that was straddling him with her breasts dangerously close to his face. He imagined the sensation of sliding his cock between them, feeling the plush, pale flesh engulf his cock…

"Jade, I need you to fuck me hard…,"

"Do I hear a request? Why would you ask so much of me? My dirty, little boy…" Jade smirked as Beck's eyes grew wide with that comment, "You know the routine, don't act so surprised. Have you read any of the books that I keep on the shelf above my bed?" Beck remembered some titles. _"Scissor play", "Exploring female dominance" "Male submissives: what they really desire". _He blushed.

"Jade, no please! I beg you don't make me submit!"

"Awh, now I really want to…," she began to undress him. She started with his shirt. She unbuttoned it and as she did she kissed his chest with each bit of bare skin that was revealed. Beck blushed, maybe being submissive wouldn't be that bad. Then he felt teeth graze one of his hard nipples.

"Nhh! Jade…careful that kind of hurt…," Beck felt a groan rise in his throat, but he choked it back out of pride.

"Good, then it feels like it's supposed to."Jade continued to kiss down his chest and soon enough she reached the waistband of his jeans. She began to undo the belt and she smirked and looked at the belt; it was quality leather which would make for a good spanking later on. She tugged down his pants and boxers swiftly and admired the length of hard cock before her. Jade would enjoy this little session very very much. She smirked at Beck.

"Now tell me what you desire, slave…."


End file.
